


Breaking Alex In

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Farting, Gen, Hands Free Cumming, Horse Farts, Horses, Hyper Dick, Hyper Farting, Mind Break, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Zoophilia, big dick, cute boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: A Comm from Octoboy, and the first of my newest/most recent batch.Poor Alex, a sexual performer and professional stripper, worries he bit off a bit more than he could chew.Based on a piece Octo did a bit ago, which you can find here. http://octoscrazystation.tumblr.com/post/177009187401/nightclub-horse-face-fart





	Breaking Alex In

Alex's heart raced as he stood behind the curtain. He was still surprised he even had the courage to apply in the first place, he was amazed he even GOT the job. Its not every day that you get signed to be a stage performer at the raunchiest fetish club in town, and its not every day that your coworkers end up being livestock. He had of course been introduced to, well, his partners for the evening before his shift, the higher ups were sure to get the stallions comfortable with Alex, but he still felt nervous. He had never done anything like this, he wasn't even that big into what he was about to do! Sure he had performed before for other clubs, and the pay was so amazing he was willing to sign up… but second thoughts raced through his head as he stood there. His hand began nervously fiddling with the hem of his bunnyboy suit, adjusting his package as he waited. Maybe he could back out, maybe he could try and turn it down, they have other performers, they could fill in! Maybe th-...

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have something wonderful for you tonight. You all get to see some fresh blood on the stage! You may know him, but you've never seen him like this. Put your hands together for Alex!" errupted out of the loud speakers, the announcement filling the entire building.

It was too late to back out now.

Alex took a deep, heavy breath, adjusting his costume one last time, giving himself a few healthy strokes, knowing how well the crowd loves someone already at half mast, before finally he stepped through the veil. The crowds cheers were almost deafening as he came out. Alex couldn't tell if it was excitement to see someone broken in or because people recognized him. He wasn't sure if that mattered really. He did his best to play up his entrance, strolling on stage, posing, flaunting his assets, making sure to stroke up and down his 9 inch shaft playfully a few times as he posed for the crowd, before finally reaching center stage. 

"And now, a favorite, the ultimate boy breaker, the mind hazer, welcome onto stage Sam!~" The speakers roared, and the crowd errupted even harder. The Veil lifted again and out walked another boy in a similar outfit to Alex, and in tow behind him, was a beautiful Stallion, a perfect straw hay yellow fur, groomed exceptionally well, and a beautiful deep dark walnut brown mane flowing down his head. The horse walked with more confidence than either boy at this point down the stage, not phased at all by the roaring crowd and the music, the boy leaving with a little wave and a wink, leaving Alex and Sam alone on stage, surrounded by the hungry crowd.

Another deep breath heaved in Alex's chest, he realized that fresh air was quickly getting short in supply. He walked over to Sam, petting his flank gently, the stallion turning to look at him softly. "You ready for this?" Alex asked, partly to Sam but mostly to himself. Alex took his last moment to compose himself, before finally, he gave Sam a gentle pat on the back and turned to the crowd.

"Are you ready to see me broken?!" Alex asked aloud, only just able to be loud enough to be heard through the club. The crowd roared again. Despite all of his worries his cock stiffened up at the peoples cheer. He did love to show off for a crowd after all. He turned around again to Sam, stepping around him to his backside. The equine's tail instinctually flicking up and around, well trained enough to know. Another breath heaved through Alex's body as he stepped up, his last fresh one of the night, before finally, with all the ceremonious flare he had been rehearsing in his head, Alex bent over and gave Sam's massive horse pucker a deep heavy kiss. 

Alex's first thought was confusing to say the least, the pure taste of stink, sweat, and musk filled his mouth and nose. Another breath, instinctively playing it up, making sure his chest heaved, purposefully twitching his cock to the crowd's delight. One things for sure, he was surprised that he wasn't repulsed. He pushed his tongue out, french kissing Sam's ass delicately at first, before the crowds cheers pushed him to go harder. His tongue lapping up and down the fat rim, around the ring, such a pungent pure musk filling his nose, coating his tongue. The heat was even hotter inside, but it felt like a *good* heat, enveloping his tongue and caressing his lips. Alex dared to push deeper, parting the ring carefully, lapping around, the warmth emanating off Sam growing even stronger as his tongue went deeper, He knew that worse was to come soon, but he was amazed with how comfortable he already felt doing what he had done. His hand reached up and gently started massaging Sam's side, the crowds reactionary cheers already making his cock drool a bead of pre, his free hand hand reaching down to stroke slowly and teasingly for a few seconds, before his hand reached back up to brace on Sam's other flank, pushing his face deeper into Sam's pucker. Alex felt Sam shuffle gently in place, like he was bearing down. He knew full well what was happening but he didn't even have a moment to realize it was coming.

***PRRPFFFFBFFTH!***

Sam's ass stretched open immediately, the loud fart echoing throughout the club. The wind was so great Alex's hair was pushed back, whipping around in the force of Sam's hot gas. Alex could literally do nothing but take it all in, the force strong enough to hold open his mouth and blast down his nose. The pure condensed taste of farts coating his tongue, the musk embedding in his nostrils, and filling his lungs in an instant… and Alex realized within an instant that he *loved it*. He never thought he would, he thought he would have to put up with this for his paycheck, but, every second of this was surprisingly amazing. The taste on his tongue was so pure, like the exact taste of Sam's ass but multiplied tenfold, every inch of his mouth was filled with the intense heat. It all smelt so good, tasted so good, FELT so good. He was already losing himself in this, his mind was already feeling partly glazed over. Part of his brain told him he shouldn't be loving this, but the rest of him was so lost in the feeling, the taste, the heat, and especially the crowds cheers that he just didn't care.

Of course, any part left of him took over the second the multi-minute long fart ended and he came. His glaze suddenly snapped as he was brought back out of bliss into consciousness, looking down and seeing his hand stroking at a blurred pace as he came thick heavy ropes, bigger than his already massive loads were. He had gotten off without even realizing it. He, he wasn't sure how to react, he was so lost in his emotions, unable to even focus on the announcer speaking, too lost in thought. Only snapping out once he heard the crowds chants. 

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs. Alex stood up from his squat over position behind Sam, turning around and looking to the crowd. He knew and the crowd wanted more. He knew HE wanted more somehow, despite every nervous thought he had before this, every concern he had had washed away from his first performance.

"L-lets give the people what they deserve!~" Alex announced, stammering just a bit as he was still dazed. He wasn't sure what the "Encore" was, but to his fart fractured mind he didn't really care. His first instinct of course was to return to Sam's tush, but just as he tried to, he felt a pair of hands grab onto his shoulder. Turning around he found not just two more of his new co-workers looking on with a smile but he also noticed that they each were pulling along a lead, and just behind the two of them was another pair of stallions, one a deep chocolate brown with a light mane, and the other a beautiful almost steel grey.

"Welcome please to the stage, Hyde and Max! I'm sure regulars know these two, but it isn't often we have all 3 of our favorite studs on stage, but we figured we'd break in our new boy properly~" the announced chimed in to the crowds delight. The words echoed in Alex's mind. This all felt so unreal in this moment that he had trouble thinking straight. Of course what finally snapped him out of it was the crowd picking up again. Their chants of Alex growing louder and louder by the second. Another tap on the shoulder from the boys as they walked away from Alex helped certainly, as they pointed him over to a stool positioned on stage betwixt the three stallions.

Alex didn't need to be asked twice to sit.

His cock stood insanely erect. He wasn't even in contact, he was just close, Hyde and Max to his left and right and Sam directly in front of him. Despite not being in contact, he could still FEEL the heat eminating off the three equines surrounding him. The hot sweaty humid heat. The very air around him felt damp, only just now did he notice that he too was sweating up a storm, his skin glistening. His cock throbbed, already minutes later it was at full mast again and a thick stream of pre drooled out of the tip and down his shaft. Alex, despite being nervous, despite not knowing how to handle all this, clearly wanted this more than he could handle. He delicately reached to the sides, to stroke at the flanks of his new friends to indicate he was ready, simultaniously leaning forward, giving his former makeout partner a loving little kiss and a lap, wanting oh so desperately to get another face full of air.

***PRRPFFFBBTFTHHH!***

Alex's mind immediately went blank the second the three of them let loose. He could barely think straight with one passing gas directly into his face, now he was swamped by three plumes of musky thick heat. He didn't even need to breath, the air forced its way down his throat and into his nose even harder than before, coating even his palate in stallion farts. The plumes filled his lungs in and instant and every second he spent gulping down more and more just brought him further and further into bliss. His cock continued to throb and pulsate and twitch as he was caught in the center of the storm. Within 30 seconds of drowning in hot humid horse farts his cock's twitching hit a peak, a desperate insanely loud moan escaping his drained frame, echoing throughout the club. A fresh loud of spunk erupting out of him as he gave in. So far gone, so far in love with horse farts on his first show, that he was able to cum just from being pumped full of them. 

The crowds cheers only got louder.

Alex continued to gulp and huff and gasp. Even through his orgasm he didn't bother to snap back to reality, he only gave in further and further, in his mind seconds were minutes and minutes were hours, every moment one of constant bliss as musky sweaty hot gas pumped its way into his system. He let his tongue dangle, letting the stink coat it happily. It felt like it was rewiring his very mind, and he honest to god didn't care at this point. If his mind was rewritten to be a nasty fart slut he would embrace the title with pride. Anything to keep feeling like this. His cock stood at attention, not even bothering to go down after his second orgasm, he still sat, hands free as his cock continued to drool and gush pre. The pleasure continued to rock through his body, his mind so fractured and glazed over and melted that he only wanted to give in more and more, to please the crowd as much as he could, to enjoy his new life and job to the fullest, and as his cock throbbed again, that same desperate groaning moan leaving his body the same way, the crowd erupted again… 

and Alex hoped this show would never end.


End file.
